1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water quality control method for an evaporative cooling water chiller and a system thereof. In particular, this invention relates to a water quality control method for an evaporative cooling water chiller and a system thereof that is applied to HVAC systems. It can remove the limescales attached to the condenser so that the usage life of the heat exchanger increases and the heat transfer efficiency also increases. The required electrical power is also reduced and the environmental protection is achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology has been developed, people wish to have a comfortable living environment. People usually install an air-conditioner in their house. The household air-conditioner usually employs direct-expansion equipment. Similarly, commercial buildings and factories also use air-conditioners to maintain indoor temperature. However, in order to reduce costs and avoid technology difficulties, chilled-water is used to replace the refrigerant for air-conditioners in commercial buildings or factories. This means that chilled-water output from the water chiller is provided to the air-conditioner.
However, because the cooling water has impurities, limescale is formed on the fins and the refrigerant pipe when the cooling water flows through the fins and the coil of the condenser. Thereby, the fins and the refrigerant pipe are corroded, the usage life of the heat exchanger shortens and the heat transfer efficiency is reduced. The required power for the water chiller increases and the environment suffers due to the excessive thermal energy consumption.